The Void
A place of ABSOLUTE DARKNESS. It's where you go when you die. The only other way to get in other than suicide is finding a rip in time and space, where the ground isn't there, and there is an eternal abyss inside. Very few people know where it is... are you one of them? Environment There are several levels, including some unknown ones, including: # The first level, which is simply referred to as The Void. To get there, you first have to find a rip in space and time, then simply jump in (with something to cushion your fall). First you'll see a seemingly infinite blue sky, which seems to have clouds in the distance, but as you begin falling farther, the sky turns purple, and begins to darken to solid black, like the depths of the ocean. Once you reach the bottom, you come across a mostly barren, pitch black wasteland, with the floor being simply the same color. There are primitive structures made of Byneite, and several deposits of the various forms of the material. If you come across a specific location, you'll find 2 statues: one of Dark Mind, one of Fading Light. They appear to be made of solid rock, and even have their respective weapons. The Dark Mind statue attracts many a great horror, while the Fading Light statue acts almost like demon repellent, scaring them away, akin to warding off a vampire with the cross. This was the former home of the Bringer of Bloodshed. Every once in a while, a Demon or two may appear to try to hunt down anyone who dares to dwell in such a chaotic place. # The second level is Hell (literally). The way to get in is by either finding a portal straight to it, or by finding a hole in the first level which has a dim red glow. As you fall in the aforementioned hole, it'll get brighter and brighter, and you'll end up in a sort of cave system. The ground is red stone, and there are different types of Fire, burning eternally (mostly Insani-fire, Nightmarefire, and Shadowfire). Chaosfire and Cosmicfire appears mainly in the first level, and Primordialfire does not show up here at all. There are even more Demons here, since this is their home. This is where the wicked go when they die, to be eternally tortured by Demons and even the Devil himself... # UNKNOWN, quite possibly beyond comprehension. History Eden-Alpha: The Void was created, along with the Demons. X-Beta: The Death Doctor frequently visited The Void's 1st level in secret, studying its chaotic nature, and taking samples of Byneium. He meditated here when he was in a rage. Y-Delta: Nothing significant happened. Z-Omega: The 3 universes (Uno, Dos, and Tres) were destroyed, but The Void lived on, for it connects every single universe. Grey: The Death Doctor, Kaetie, Adam Gorden, and Yahya went to investigate rumblings at the former dwelling of Gray, which was his mountain. The mountain collapsed on top of them, tumbling them all into The Void's 1st level. The group came across the Fading Light statue and Dark Mind statue, and Adam Gorden was slaughtered by the Bringer of Bloodshed, along with some Demons. The Bringer of Bloodshed was eventually slain by (undetermined), and the group discovered a machine of the Death Doctor which allowed them all to escape, but they were lead to somewhere else instead of Grey... Prime: The Death Doctor, Kaetie, and (another undetermined) investigated what was going on in Hell, and came across the Epichurch and Zomgorgs fighting the tortured souls of the deceased Absentians and Demons. More on a blog I'll add, it's a bit of a spoiler. Category:Location